


UN NUEVO COMIENZO ||Underworld/Harry Potter||

by Ramc95



Series: Underworld/Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Licans, M/M, Magos, Mpreg?, Muggles, celo, lobos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: -No se donde o a que clase de mundo nos lleve este portal Harry, pero no te preocupes, jamas permitire que te hagan daño- besó la cabecita de un dormido Harry que no aflojaba su agarre en su tunica. Entro al portal donde un mundo difente los esperaba.-Esto es lo que necesitamos Harry, un nuevo comienzo. Empezar desde cero- susurro antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer del mundo mágico.





	1. Personajes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling de la Saga de Harry Potter y Len Wiseman , Patrick Tatopoulos,  
Måns Mårlind y Björn Stein de Underworld

  
User: @Ramc95

  
Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter & Underwood

  
Géneros: Drama, Misterio, AU

  
Categoría: Fanfic

  
Advertencias: Mpreg, Lemon

 

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

 

Resúmen: —No se donde o a que clase de mundo nos lleve este portal Harry, pero no te preocupes, jamas permitire que te hagan daño— besó la cabecita de un dormido Harry que no aflojaba su agarre en su tunica. Entro al portal donde un mundo difente los esperaba.

—Esto es lo que necesitamos Harry, un nuevo comienzo. Empezar desde cero— susurro antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer del mundo mágico.

 

 

 

  
Capítulo N° 1 "Personajes"

 

  
Nombre: Lucian

Edad: 795

Nacido: Hungria

Cabello: Marron

Ojos: Azules

Raza: Lycan

Ex Novia: Sonja

 

 

 

  
Nombre: Severus

Edad: 21 Años

Cabello: Negro

Ojos: Negros

Raza: Mago, Mestizo

Género: Doncel

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Severus entro a la Mención Potter y vio el cadáver de su antiguo enemigo, sus manos temblaron mientras subía las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, su única confidente, la que sabia su secreto fielmente guardado.

Tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, lloro y grito como nunca. Un llanto lo saco de su trance y en la cuna color blanco estaba su sobrino, tomo a Harry en brazos y lo acuno llorando besaba sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Aun con el bebe en brazos Severus salio de la Mansión, pensó seriamente en pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore pero el temor de que lo utilizaran o lo llevasen a una casa de adopción cernió su mente por lo que decidió introducirse en el bosque, estaba preocupado ya que su sobrino tenia una marca en la frente que era maldita. No permitiría que le hicieran daño jamas. Pronuncio un encantamiento y una especie de portal se abrió frente a él.

—No sé donde o a que clase de mundo nos lleve este portal Harry, pero no te preocupes, jamas permitiré que te hagan daño— besó la cabecita de un dormido Harry que no aflojaba su agarre en su túnica. Entro al portal donde un mundo diferente los esperaba.

—Esto es lo que necesitamos Harry, un nuevo comienzo. Empezar desde cero— susurro antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer del mundo mágico.

 

  
**EN OTRO LUGAR**

  
La guerra entre los Lycans y Vampiros había terminado Lucian había ganado la guerra que duro cientos de años. Selene vivía en paz fue unas de las ultimas vampiras que quedó. Felizmente vivía con Michael y su hija híbrida.

Todo era como antes lleno de vegetación, no había más armas, no más edificios, no más guerras todo era paz hasta que..

—Señor las patrullas en el bosque vieron a un intruso en el bosque—

—Es un vampiro?— No señor

— Un convertido recientemente?— No señor—

—Entonces— Lucian lo miro irritado

—Dicen que lleva un extraño objeto en las manos ademas un bebe—

—Bien vamos entonces por nuestro visitante— Si señor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

—Señor las patrullas en el bosque vieron a un intruso en el bosque—

—Es un vampiro?— No señor.

— Un convertido recientemente?— No señor.

—Entonces— Lucian lo miro irritado.

—Dicen que lleva un extraño objeto en las manos ademas un bebe—

—Bien vamos entonces por nuestro visitante— Si señor.

Todos los lycans se transformaron y siguieron a su señor,  mientras se acercaban el extraño los atacó petrificando a algunos para seguir corriendo.  Los Lycans corrían tras el pero este lanzaba palabras y los apuntaba con algo.  Lucian cansado del jueguito lo mordió en la pierna causando que ambos cayeran por un barranco.  Volvió a su forma humana y recogió al bebe que lloraba embuelto entre suaves ropajes le causó ternura el infante que por un momento se preguntó, ¿Como seria si su hijo hubiera nacido.

—Suéltalo— escuchó el gimoteo la voz del extraño que le supo a gloria.

—Porque debería hacerlo—

—Por favor— esos preciosos ojos lo conmovieron,  tan hermosos que removieron sentimientos que no creia volver a sentir.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo N° 4

  
—Suéltalo— escuchó el gimoteo la voz del extraño que le supo a gloria.

—Porque debería hacerlo—

—Por favor— esos preciosos ojos lo conmovieron,  tan hermosos que removieron sentimientos que no creia volver a sentir.

—Como se yo que es tuyo—

—Es Mío— gimoteo el extraño.  —Por favor— intentando levantarse. —Dámelo— el bebé divertido de toda la sircunstancia le hacia manitos al extraño para agarrarse  cuello.

—Es Mio— dijo fieramente el extraño. —Devuelvem.... ¡Ah!— el grito desgarrador hizo llorar al bebé que  inquieto quería regresar a los brazos de hermoso extraño mientras éste se retorcía en el suelo.

—Que me pasa— gimoteaba y lloriqueba de dolor. Lucian no podía dejar pasar esos fieros que se parecían tanto a su antiguo amor y tomó una decisión pués no podía negar la atracción que sentía por el chico que se retorcía en el suelo.

—Es la mordida de un Lycan,  el veneno te está atando—

—No. No. No— veía repetir y gemir de dolor al chico.

—No. Ahora quien cuidará a mi Harry. Quién lo mantendrá a salvo. No puedo morir soy lo único que tiene— lloraba tocando la cabecita del bebe. Lucian sonrió ante la actitud maternal del pelinegro.

—Haremos un  trato—

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

****

—Haremos un  trato— pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya el extraño le habia interrumpido aceptando la aún no mencionada propuesta a pesar del indescifrable dolor. Lo miraba con esos preciosos y fieros ojos.

—Bien el trato será que te conviertas en lycan,  pero a cambio de la inmortalidad que te doy. Tu seras Mío para siempre. Mío. Mi Omega. ¿Que dices Pequeño?—

—Sí— dijo el extraño agonizando

—Bien. Te dolerá mucho más,  hasta gritaras de dolor pero creeme solo será un momento,  después de eso,  no habra mas dolor para tí ni tu hijo— y como lo dijo,  gritó y lloró por un breve momento. Pornlas dos mordidas que recibió.

La Primera

Para convertirlo en lycan

La Segunda

Para convertirlo en Omega

Una mordida perfecta en la base del cuello

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir el cambio riguroso de género y especie,  moldeando su cintura,  afirmando perfectamente sus caderas,  encogiendo un poco su cuerpo,  casi feminizandolo casi todo de el cambio,  el shock hizo que su cuerpo y mente no resistiera y fue arrastrado al sueño obligatorio cayendo desmayado. El bebé en el pecho del moreno daba palmaditas intentando levantarlo.

Lucian sonrió para levantar al precioso Omega que yacía en el suelo con el adorable bebé que yacía fuertemente agarrado a la tunica del moreno. Regresó con su manada y los petrificados que lo esperaban en la cima de la colina. Regresaron al hogar y llevo a su futuro consorte a su alcoba.

Empezó a jugar con el inqueto bebé hasta que su Madre despertara.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
El precioso chico abrió los ojos algo aturdido

  
—Donde estoy—

  
—En tu nuevo hogar— abrió estrepitosamente los ojos.  El moreno bajó la mirada algo temeroso. —Que sera de mí  de ahora en adelante—

  
—Tu eres Mío. Mi Pareja. Mi Omega—

  
—Dejame ver si escuche bién. Dijiste O... Omega?—

  
—Sí.  Claro que sí— según leyó en los libros de la biblioteca mágica. O.. Omega. Unas pequeñas manitas lo sacaron de sus recuerdos.

  
Sonrió. Tomo a su sobrinito que lo miraba con una sonrisita mostrándo sus encias. Beso todo el rostro del bebe causándole una risa estruendosa.

  
Lucian observaba la escena enterncido con una media sonrisa. —¿Quien es el padre. Como se llama?— preguntó lucian sacando de la escena a Severus que puso al bebe en la cama y lo arrullo.

  
—Su Nombre era James. Lo Mataron, por eso huí con Harry. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que intentaran algo contra el— dijo señalando al regordete bebé que estaba dormido en la cómoda cama.

—Ahora Harry también es mi hijo y solo eso debe saber que yo soy su Padre así como tu eres su Madre—

 

—Pero,  yo no soy su Madre— A.. Alfa

  
—Que demonios tratas de decirme?—

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto se pone bueno

 

-Que demonios tratas de decirme? -

-Bueno yo * trago nervioso * soy ... es decir. Su Madre fue mi Amiga y por lo tanto considero mi sobrinito. Ella también murio junto a James, fueron asesinados por un mago muy poderoso, un mago oscuro-

-Voldemort?

-Si, como conoces su nombre-

-Un mago llamado Merlin me contó sobre muchas cosas que habrían de pasar en tu mundo. A decir verdad el nos alludo a ganar esta guerra-

Severus estaba conmocionado por lo que escucho. Su Alfa conoció a Merlín. Si Merlín fue el primer mago y ellos se conocieron lo que quiere decir. Que este hombre en frente tiene millas de años. Que puede ser el primero de su raza por poderoso. Su mente profesaba la información. Quizás el trato no grave tan malo después de todo.

-Me protegeas. Si vienen a latimarme e igual a Harry? -

-Si. Eres Mío y ese bebe. Also- dijo para levantar a Severus con una mano en la red en su esbelta cintura.

\- Hice un buen trato- cerró los ojos para luego recibir su primer beso. El mismo que robo su aliento Que encendió y exito en gran manera. Su piel se erizó y un involuntario temblor apareció. Sus ojos se empezaron a lanzar y algo desconocido en el empezó un rodar por sus muslos.

De pronto el olor del Alfa hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran y que sus rodillas temblaran. Tenía unas ganas de tocar esos pectorales bien definidos pero no se atrevió, el miedo de hacer lo indebido de ser rechazado, de no hacerlo bien por un momento, pero las palabras por el Alfa lo sacaron del transe

-Adelante. Tócame. Se que quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Porque yo no me detendré, te soy Mío-

 


End file.
